


Insomnolence

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hospital, Insomnolence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#25: Insomnolence. "Are you sure?" the silver-haired man murmured. "You look like you might worry." —Kakashi and Naruto in the hospital after a mission, both having sustained rather serious injuries previously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnolence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy preview-draft, taken from another fic I haven't finished yet... and probably should finish. x.x

"You should rest, sensei," he smiled down at Kakashi and pulled over a light blanket, brushing a hand over the jounin's brow without really being aware of what he was doing. "You look like you need it." His own eyelids were drifting half-closed but he rubbed his eyes forcefully and made himself stay awake, focusing his attention on Kakashi and Kakashi alone.

"Are you sure?" the silver-haired man murmured. "You look like you might worry."

Naruto grinned sheepishly at him and rubbed his nose. "It's alright. Really. I'll be fine as long as you are." A hand slipped from beneath the blanket to tug gently at his arm and he blinked, surprised, but let himself be pulled onto the hospital bed.

"Get some rest, Naruto," Kakashi smiled at him with amusement and that very familiar look of fondness he always gave Naruto – just Naruto. It was that smile which _always_ made him feel warm and silly and happy inside, made him want to stay with Kakashi forever and never let him go. _(Never again.)_

Naruto's own smile was a little wobbly as Kakashi closed his eyes and his breathing gradually evened out, but he only snuggled closer and closer until his ear was pressed against the sleeping man's chest and he found what he was looking for.

The gentle rhythm of Kakashi's heartbeat, the proof that he was alive.

Naruto felt so very warm.

He stayed awake and listened the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And when Kakashi wakes up the next morning, he gets quite the shock upon seeing Naruto's dark circles and eyebags. /snickering
> 
> I need someone to kick me into finishing at least one fic out of the mountain of drafts in my computer. QAQ Any volunteers? QAQ


End file.
